A Trip To Romance
by BecauseIWantToDream
Summary: What happens when the gang go to field trip in Boracay well let me tell you one thing dun dun dun well im not really sure but i can asure you that it will be fun to read and also i shall be uploading every weak  maybe every monday or sunday


**A Trip To Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**Kori's P.O.V.**

Kori stood there in front the school taking pictures of students hanging out and studying with each other. She was the photographer on the school's news paper, JCHS Break through.

Before she took her next picture some one tapped her In the shoulder. And when she turned around to see who it was who disturbed her she saw her two best friends. Rachel and Karen.

Karen stood there wearing a black halter top and yellow hip huggers that stopped on her knees. Rachel was wearing a black long-sleeved sweater and blue jeans. Kori was wearing a purple Greek style draped halter top and a navy blue pleated skirt that stopped right above her knees.

"girl what are ya doin?" asked Karen both hands on her hips and a face that said " I'm an impatient girl so you better tell me now if you know what's good for ya". (oooooooohhhhh tough! Feel the burn!)

Rachel moved closer to Kori and whispered making sure that Karen didn't hear "hey Kor today might be a good day not fight with her she ,I think, received a call from her parents saying that they were gonna be gone for a week so they must take her credit card and put surveillance camera's on the house to make sure there were no parties that happened. When we walked to school she kept mumbling how annoying parents could be and when she brushed against a post she started yelling inappropriate curses to it and then people started staring" after the last part she shivered remembering all the glares that she received because her friend started yelling to a post.

" or maybe she just forgot to take her medicine" whispered Kori. Rachel shrugged and look at Karen who was now fuming because she didn't receive her answer.

" don't worry Karen I was just taking pictures " answered Kori finally while she pictured a teacher carrying lots of books with so many students passing by not even bothering to help. Karen grabbed Kori's camera and put it in her purse and said " dang it Kori you've been taking pictures since the first day of school ! don't you have mercy?". Kori folded her arms "Hey I'm letting my body rest too you know"

Karen rolled her eyes " I was talking about the camera ". "well look whose talkin at least I don't yell at a defenseless post not like some people " said kori emphasizing the word some. Karen shook her head and right on cue the bell rang !.

They each said their goodbyes and Kori got her camera.

While Kori was rushing to her English class (she had 10 min.) she bumped into someone. While she was rubbing the back of her head she felt someone stand up and mumble a string of curses. " Watch it Anders what are you blind or something ?" it was Dick Grayson. And the sooner he stood the sooner went.

" Ugh I hate that playboy jerk I wish he'd just get tortured by a bunch of gays from Utah" (A/N: hey forgive me I just made that up. To tell you the truth I really don't know if there are gays in Utah but I have nothing against gays except for the fact that its gross how they want to be the different sex *shivers*)

Just then a boy with messy pale blond hair walked towards her and helped her with the fallen books.

"I am so sorry about Richard. Here let me help you with that" said the mysterious boy. Kori stared at him " may I ask what's your name?". After both of them stood up he answered " hi my names Garfield Logan but I prefer to be called Gar"

Kori shook his hand " well then hello gar so your one of those boys that hang out with him right? Why aren't you always with him then I thought he was one of your best friends?"

Gar grinned "yup he is one of my friends and we always hang out just not in school cause we have different classes but every free period we always chill with our group"

"I see oh well then what is your first class?" asked Kori as she accompanied him to his locker. "oh mine is English you?" asked Gar. " Yey mine too now hurry up before we are late " commanded Kori on the last part. " ok mother " teased Gar.

Then they both made their way to English class.

**Richard 's P.O.V.**

Richard stood there staring at the red headed goddess named Kori. In Richards thoughts he kept thinking thoughts that will seem very inappropriate to other students but to him would be super normal because he thinks of this daily "_oh Kori why do you have to be so beautiful?"._

In school Richard and Kori are known to be enemies. They were like water and fire, sun and rain, sweet and bitter and more. They would "accidentally" bump into each other every morning. They would tease each other nonstop whenever they would be put together. And they would do just about anything to get the other to be pissed or humiliated.

Suddenly while Richard was staring at the gorgeous girl someone shoved him forward and slapped his head. When he finally stood up from his painful landing on the ground because of the shove he turned around to find no other than his two best friends, Victor and Garfield.

"Dang it man! Would you quit staring at my lil sister! I not gonna have you breaking her heart like what you do with your sluts" said Victor while folding his arms.

Victor was already considered the big brother of their group. He was really protective over his friends especially Kori who was like his own baby sister. Both of them have been friends since birth and were practically siblings. He and Karen were officially together since he built up the courage to ask her out when they were in 8th grade.

Richard rolled his eyes and started walking alongside with Victor and Garfield.

"Dude! Did you guys do your math homework I stayed up all night playing super evil monkey ninja force 4" said Gar as he started panicking. (A/N: I just made this up I cant remember the game that he liked so I just made it up sorry bout that)

" You little grass stain why didn't you tell me that you have the copy of SEMNF 4 I practically would've came over and beat your little butt " said Victor.

Gar ignored Victors reply and started looking at his math homework like at was such a disappointing thing.

" hey guys I gotta go I'm gonna be late for Language bye" said Richard as he waved good bye to his friends.

"hey Gar I gotta go too coach just announced that every morning we'll have a short practice bye" said Victor as he went. "Well looks like its just you and me suckish disappointing hard math homework" said Gar as he walked to his locker while looking at the said companion.

XOXOXOXO

Richard continued walking to his Language class when he suddenly bumped into someone. He fell to the ground and looked at the idiot who bumped into him when he saw the idiot he suddenly changed his mind it wasn't an idiot it was a goddess. Quickly his face softened but soon realized to keep his profile low so he change his face to an annoyed look and quickly stood up.

To still let the school know that they were still not friends he started cursing under his breath. To say this sentence he had to have a mental fight between his snobby side and sweet side but sadly he's snobby side won "watch it Anders what are you blind or something?" and with that he left and resisted the urge to help Kori out but instead he just left but before that he told Gar who was standing nearby to help her.

And with that he went of to his next class .


End file.
